


May Your Days Be Merry And Bright

by merv606



Series: Get In Losers, We're Going Pegging or Alternatively, How to Find Yourself In An Accidental Triad [7]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Assertive Daniel Larusso, Dominant Amanda Larusso, Dominant Johnny Lawrence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606
Summary: Daniel just wants a "white Christmas" after a few too many at the Christmas party.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Get In Losers, We're Going Pegging or Alternatively, How to Find Yourself In An Accidental Triad [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048930
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	May Your Days Be Merry And Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Roles up a week late with Starbucks and a fluffy Christmas story
> 
> I wanted this to come across as light hearted - a simple story of being drunk and horny. Daniel may be a bit pushy but it's more in a hopeful, cute way - he's not violent, mean, or demanding. Just his bossy little self. Johnny is just trying to do the right thing and having a time - in a good way. 
> 
> But I figured i'd put the notes first this time, just in case.
> 
> Obligatory Bambi reference - I apologize but it's basically fanon now. 
> 
> As always - mistakes are my own. Not beta read.

Tonight was the Larusso group Christmas party. Johnny had elected to stay home although Daniel and Amanda had made it clear he was more than welcome. He had offered to pick them up instead.

He had given them both a kiss as they had left earlier in the evening, Amanda's parting warning that Daniel always drank a bit too much at these things and was a handsy drunk so be prepared. 

Johnny hears the door handle, the car door opening, followed by the sounds of Daniel and Amanda pouring in, Daniel in the front and Amanda in the back.

Johnny waits until they're buckled in, Daniel fumbling on several attempts with the seat belt until he hears the click, before pulling out of the parking lot into the night. 

"Still seems to be in full swing in there," Johnny remarks. 

"Yeah, HR was just starting to get up to stuff i'm pretty sure breaks a lot of codes," Daniel said, wrinkling his brow. 

"It's always best to adopt a don't ask don't tell type of policy when it comes to the Christmas party" he hears come serenely from the back.

"Sort of like what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?" Johnny asks. 

Daniel hits Johnny's knee with an open palm, "exactly," he exclaims.

"You guys didn't need to leave, if it's just getting good." Johnny glances down to where Daniel's hand still rests, warm on his knee, his thumb tracing the side although Daniel's attention is on the Christmas lights whizzing by outside of the car's window. 

"Not as much fun without you," he hears Amanda admit at the same time as Daniel's quiet revelation of "we missed you."

Johnny looks into the rear view mirror, meeting Amanda's gaze dead on, and glances to his right, Daniel's attention momentarily off the lights and focused on him. 

Johnny leans forward to turn on the radio, Bing Crosby's voice filling the car with promises of a White Christmas, Daniel's fingers now tapping the beat against Johnny's knee.

Johnny feels Daniel's hands inch up oh so slowly so that it's just resting above his kneecap now, his attention focused back on outside as he sings along softly to the radio. 

"Did you have fun?" Johnny asks. 

"Daniel fucked me in his office before we had too many," Amanda says. "It was so good," she added, Daniel nodding his head in agreement with his wife.

Johnny feels his cock harden as he imagines Amanda with her sparkly red dress hitched up around her waist as Daniel fucked her on his desk - a bit sad now he didn't go with them. Maybe he'll ask them to reenact it one night for him as his Christmas gift. Daniel does love getting people thoughtful gifts after all.

He feels Daniel's hand now just below his very apparent hard-on.

When did that happen he thinks as he glances over at Daniel, who is slyly watching him now, still pretending to look out the window. 

Sneaky little shit he thinks just as Daniel cups him. 

Johnny grips the wheel tighter.

"Daniel," he tries for disapproving. 

It fails.

"What?" Daniel questions, innocent expression on his face when he turns to face Johnny. 

"Hand," Johnny grits out.

"Sorry. It slipped."

Amanda snorts from the back.

Jesus there's going to be accident before he can get them all home. 

Amanda pokes her head between them, "behave" she scolds her husband. "He's driving."

Daniel reluctantly takes his hand back and places it in his own lap, hands folded, slightly mollified.

Amanda gives him a quick peck on the cheek before retreating into the back again. Johnny can see her again in the rear view mirror, head turned to the side this time, eyes closed.

She's gorgeous he thinks before turning his full attention back to the road. 

Johnny takes a hand off the steering wheel and lays it palm up on the console between them, a peace offering. Daniel takes it, lacing their fingers together. His face is awash in the bright multi coloured lights coming from the houses as Johnny slows down to drive the residential streets. 

He's beautiful, and Johnny aches a little bit.

They finally manage to make it home. In one piece. 

They're walking up to the house. Daniel is loudly complaining to Johnny that he doesn't see what the problem is, why won't Johnny fuck him just because he's had a few, the topic having come up on the latter part of the drive, once Daniel had tired of watching the lights.

Johnny signs for what feels like the hundredth time tonight. 

"You're drunk," he says, as way of explanation. 

"So" Daniel responds.

"I'm not" Johnny points out, obvious. 

"So?" Daniel queries again. 

It's not helping that Amanda is nodding in seeming solidarity with her husband.

He has to admit, he admires their ever present teamwork.

They reach the door where Daniel is momentarily distracted as he tries several attempts to put the key in the lock. Johnny steps behind him, planning to reach around to steady the key if not do it himself. Daniel seizes his opportunity and rubs his ass along Johnny's groin, which had just finally calmed down. Johnny drops the key, Daniel bending over to grab it, pushing his ass further into Johnny's crotch in the process - a bit harder than necessary Johnny thinks. He straightens up, and looks Johnny dead in the eye as he slides the key in, no issues, a smile spreading on his face. 

Stay strong Johnny he thinks to himself, stay strong. 

Amanda beelines for the couch once they get themselves inside. 

"You act like I don't want that D all the time" Daniel says, picking up without missing a beat, as he takes off his jacket and tosses it to the couch, Amanda grabbing it to use as a pillow.

"Did you just say that D?"

"Yup," he says, popping the P for good measure.

This is why Johnny has misgivings about social media. 

"Why don't you get your wife to fuck you? She'd be more than happy to oblige."

Amanda cracks an eye open, interested, as she struggles to sit back up.

"Actually, scratch that, that is probably a bad idea, someone will get hurt. I don't want to have to drive anyone to the ER tonight with a sex injury," Johnny backtracks. 

Amanda narrows her eyes, but lays back down, muttering to herself, Johnny catching something about how she'll fuck her husband once the room stops spinning. 

Johnny turns to face Daniel who's suddenly so close he can smell the gin and lemon, guess he had lemon twist in his martinis tonight, Johnny thinks.

"Soooo," Daniel drawls, trying for coy but the fuck me eyes he's giving Johnny belay that. 

"Soooo" Johnny parrots back. 

Daniel grabs Johnny by the shoulders suddenly. "I'm trying to have a serious conversation."

"A serious conversation?"

"Yes."

"About getting fucked?"

"Yes." 

Johnny smiles, fond, and gently takes Daniel's hands off his shoulders, placing them on his chest instead, rubbing circles on the backs of Daniel's hands. 

"Stop swaying," Daniel admonishes. 

"Sorry i'll stop."

"Thank you. Now what was I saying?"

'You're mad because I won't fuck you because you're drunk."

"Oh yeah. Thanks."

"No problem." 

Daniel burps suddenly, bringing a hand to his mouth. 

"Maybe you should lie down" Johnny suggests.

Daniel's eyes, they just light up. Johnny feels his resolve slipping.

"Upstairs," Johnny states, somewhat firmly. "By yourself." Okay, not firm at all.

Daniel narrows his eyes and it takes everything in Johnny not to laugh - he looks like a pissed off Bambi. 

"Daniel," Johnny tries another tactic, "you probably won't even be able to get it up." 

"I don't need to get it up if it's in my dick your ass."

"Want to try that again," Johnny finally laughs out this time.

"Fuck me" Daniel says, hopeful. 

Johnny pinches the bride of his nose and looks back at Daniel.

Johnny can see the minute the wheels in Daniel's head turn as he tries for another form of attack. There's just no giving up with this guy, just one of many things Johnny loves about him.

"Don't you want to" Daniel whispers, looking at Johnny through lowered lashes. 

And that, that was just not fair. God those eyes. 

Apparently Daniel could fight dirty - manipulative little shit, Johnny thinks proudly. 

"You know there's nothing I love more than burying myself in that tight ass," Daniel's eyes flutter closed as he bites that full bottom lip. "I wouldn't leave it if I could. But baby, you know this is different."

Daniel at least has the good graces to look slightly ashamed as a soft apology rolls off his tongue.

"Good boy," Johnny praises but for once it seems to have the opposite effect.

Fine, fine" Daniel tells him, indignant. "I'll go upstairs and do it myself." He stomps off.

Drama queen, Johnny thinks, adoringly. Then, because Daniel's not the only one who can be a little shit, "don't hurt yourself."

Daniel turns sharply on the stairs to face Johnny, affronted. 

"Hurt myself? I'm not some amateur here," voice full of disdain. "I can fuck myself perfectly fine and not hurt myself." He huffs off, muttering to himself, Johnny catching bits and pieces as he goes.

Johnny shook his head, delighted with the turn of events this evening had wrought. 

He glances over to the couch where Amanda was lying, snoring softly, face half buried in her husband's jacket, hand up her dress. 

He smiles despite himself. 

"I'll be up to check on you in ten minutes," he called after Daniel's retreating back.

"If you come up to that room in ten minutes it better be with a hard dick," Daniel practically hisses out.

"Mmhmm."

"For my ass," Daniel clarifies, turning to face Johnny once again. 

"I know what you meant," Johnny sighs, every suffering. Then, "How about a compromise? You're all about balance, after all."

Daniel raises an eyebrow at Johnny.

"How about I fuck you tomorrow? If you're feeling up to it."

"But I want it now" Daniel whined, an honest to God pout forming. 

He could not love this tiny, little firecracker more. 

"Tomorrow," Johnny reiterated. "We both will. I'll fuck you bare just how you like, empty my load inside you so you're nice and wet for Amanda to just slide in."

Daniel closes his eyes like he's savouring the visual Johnny's words are creating, his ass clenching on muscle memory. He turns, satisfied with the proposition, and stumbles up the stairs. 

Yeah, Johnny thinks as he watches Daniel's ass as he walks the remainder of the stairs, he'll be bending Daniel over for his cock first thing tomorrow morning. He takes a few deep breaths as he adjusts himself.

Johnny waits the promised ten minutes before gathering Amanda in his arms, who is still solid on the couch, and walks into the bedroom where Daniel lay, passed out, face down on the mattress, vibrator in hand. 

Johnny looks from Daniel's sleeping form on the bed to Amanda in his arms, snuggled into his chest, and he couldn't help but think this was one of the best Christmases he's had in a very, very long time. 

The end.


End file.
